


A travelle's Woes

by DarkDayDream



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bad Ending, Hypnotism, Large Breasts, Loss of Virginity, Monster Girl, Multi, Plants, Sex Addiction, Slavery, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, alraune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDayDream/pseuds/DarkDayDream
Summary: Born into a world under the constant threat of Demon girls, Jasper Blackwell is just trying to make a life for himself and escape the poverty he was born in to. Unfortunately, life is not all about happy endings and rainbows. So here is the story of Jasper Blackwell, another casualty to the lustful demands of creatures that see men as cumbags.





	A travelle's Woes

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from the Monster Girl Universe.  
> And I have a veeery basic understanding of how to Monster girl universe works.

Nestled snugly just a stone's throw from the border of Lescatie, sat a tiny blip of a town. The once thriving community of WhiteBridge, now but a whisper of its former glory. Streets left empty and houses abandoned. It's once rapidly rising population of eight-thousand, dwindled down to a measly two-hundred and twenty one.  
  
A number that became a little smaller on a near weekly basis.  
  
In its glory days, Whitebridge had tempted travelers from all across the globe. Its fields rich in life, and market thriving with activity. New houses popping up steadily, but never quite fast enough to satisfy the demand from the booming population. Unfamiliar faces overtaking the sea of people that called WhiteBridge home.  
  
Life had been hard and tiring, with long days and rising taxes. But it had been a good life nonetheless, with enough food to feed each hungry mouth. And some semblance of a roof over every head.  
  
But that was all in the past, in the time before Lescatie had become demon occupied. Its monarchy overthrown, and many of its heroes corrupted. Their betrayal allowing the once powerful nation to fall, and sink into a land ruled through lust and perversion.  
  
The people of Whitebridge picked off in droves and spirited away in the dead of night. To be changed, and made to join the demon ranks…  
  
Or to be used, again and again. Drained of their life, as they are milked dry to sustain the growing demon population.  
  
And in the years that followed Lescatie’s overtaking, WhiteBridge became a town known only through whispers and grievous sighs. A bustling hub of life now reduced to a handful of stubborn farmers, and those too sick or poor to escape from the dying town.  
  
Packs of underfed and unwashed children roaming the empty buildings, and pilfering what they could from the fields.  
  
An angry farmer's pitchfork always just a hair's length away.  
  
And even after so many years, Jasper could still remember the rage of a vexed farmer all too well. His days of youth a blur of hunger and ache. His nights spent huddled for warmth among the other abandoned or orphaned children, listening to the quiet whimper of the younger children as they went to sleep.  
  
Cold and hungry, and crying for the parents they no longer had.  
  
In some ways, Jasper had been lucky enough to be caught during the late night raid of a corn field. The searing pain of a well thrown pitchfork stopping his flight, and leaving him at the field owners mercy.  
  
Of which; it turned out, he had little of.  
  
Old man Blackwell had torn a strip off Jasper. Leaving the scrawny teen tanned black and blue, and still bleeding from the pitchfork speared through his calf. That night's haul of stolen produce paid for in the form of a beating that haunted Jaspers dreams for months afterwards.  
  
And even now, the occasional sharp twinge in his calf reminding him of that day seven years ago. The day he had thought he might die, but instead ended up with a father figure of sorts.  
  
Because while Blackwell was widely known for being a curmudgeonous old bastard, he was also eventually forgiving. Bandaging Jasper after his dues had been paid, and sending him on his way with a grumbled, “Now stay out of trouble, kid.”  
  
And he had stayed out of trouble... though it was mostly due to the limp he found himself with. His body aching a little more with each passing day, the dark hues of his battered body mellowing into shades of yellow and orange. The bandage around his calf glued to his skin with caked blood and oozing puss.  
  
An infection settling in within days of infliction.  
  
And with his body weighted down, and his thoughts a mess, in a state of delirium he had found himself back on the Blackwell farm. Burning up with infection, and feverous to the touch. Old man Blackwell begrudgingly taking him in, if only until the fever had passed and Jasper could actually remember what his own name was.  
  
But what was meant to be a couple days of rest, turned into a job offer. And a place to eat. And a bed… and eventually, a surname. His nights no longer spent huddled for warmth, and his belly full of food that was cheap and bland. But wonderful nonetheless.  
  
He had father suddenly, and a farm to help on. Working from sunup to sunset, seeding the fields and tending to the crops that took root. And it was hard work, of course. His days often ending with blistered feet and hands rubbed raw. But it was an escape from the harshness of the street, which had been Jaspers home for as long as he could remember.  
  
His earliest memories were of the older orphans that had once looked out for him. Before they had been taken.  
  
And for years, he toiled away on the Blackwell farm. Throughout what was left of his youth, and into adulthood, until time caught up with old man Blackwell. His adoptive father passing away just shy of Jaspers twentieth birthday, leaving the farm and all his worldly possessions to Jasper.  
  
And once again… Jasper was left alone in the world. The last of the Blackwall line, be it through birth or name alone. Jasper Blackwell.  
  
And with his father gone, there was little keeping Jasper in the mostly-abandoned town of WhiteBridge. His last days spent harvesting the final crop of the season, and leaving the old farmhouse and its empty fields in the hands of a neighbouring farmer. Selling the land off for enough coin to pay his travel expenses, and fill his pack with provisions.  
  
“And that’ll be it Todd. You take care of the old farm for me, alright?” Jasper could still faintly remember raiding Tod’s potato fields as a child, before he had the fortune of meeting his father.  
  
“You take care of yourself now, ya hear? Nothing safe about wandering out there in that forest, all on your lonesome.” Unlike Jasper's father, Todd had sired a dozen children. Most of whom had helped Todd around the farm starting at an early age, a luxury Jasper's father never had. But neither had he been made to suffer the disappearance of one child after another, todd’s dozen reduced to three. The elderly farmer having come to sleeping with one eye open, and a shotgun in reach. Desperately trying to protect what little family he had left.  
  
Keeping them out of the grasp of the neighbouring demon population.  
  
“I’ll try my best, Todd. And if anything does come my way, I have my dad's old knife just incase.” Jasper fingered the tool's handle tucked into his side, the broad bladed weapon glinting in the light. Newly sharpened, and patiently polished to a sheen.  
  
“Good luck, you old fool.” Jasper ended his farewell with a quick, firmly grasped handshake. Old Todd laughing tiredly and waving him off, his voice chasing after Jaspers retreating form. Watching as he grew farther away.  
  
A figure in the distance.. A shape against the horizon... a speck within Todd’s eyes. And then, unsurprisingly gone.  
  
“Good luck out there, you young fool.”

* * *

For days, Jasper hacked his way through the old-growth forest that ran along Lescatie’s border. The cautious journey sporadically disturbed with the appearance of stray demons.  
  
The lustful creatures tempted from their claimed territory in the hope of a good hunt. Waiting for a lost human to cross their path.  
  
Thankfully, Jasper had managed to remain mostly undetected in his travels, covering an impressive amount of ground in the three short days it had been since he had left home. The years of farmwork having conditioned him to work from sunup to sundown, and to keep moving even if each step was one tread closer to unconsciousness.  
  
His nights spent perched up in the bare treetops, nodding off to the quiet tranquility of the forest. Only to awake with the sun, and consume the single daily meal he allowed himself. Savoring every last morsel of dried fruit and dried meat, food that was by far the most expensive he had ever tasted. Flavourful and practically a luxury to the young adventurer.  
  
It wasn't until the fourth day of his trek, that Jasper came across a sight that left him cocking his head to the side. The thick forest opening up into a wide clearing with a dilapidated building smack dab in the middle of the forested area.  
  
A towering mansion that had seen better days, long ago.  
  
Old, waterlogged, and falling apart at the joints. Its walls; which had once been a beautiful shade of royal yellow, now faded from a lack of care. Windows without glass, and most of the roof scattered about the clearing. Shingles here and there, and everywhere.  
  
Though what was most curious about the sight, was the plant life that had come to overtake the mansion. Moss and ivy creeping its way up the walls and in through the open windows.  
  
Vines thick as tree trunks cast like webs over the crumbling roof, the tendrils heavy with budding life.  
  
Red, blue, black…. flowers of all colors and shapes. From the daintiest of blooms, to the largest of blossoms. Some beautiful, while others obviously dangerous. And just from sight alone, Jasper could point out a handful of poisonous plants mixed in amongst the everyday roses, carnations and orchids.  
  
But much to Jaspers surprise, there were also many flowers he did not recognise.  
  
The nights he had spent thumbing through his father's old botany textbooks had left Jasper with a slightly advanced knowledge of the plant life that covered the region. From the common flowers that bloomed in gardens and fields, to the more sought after plants that made up medications and potions.  
  
But here they were thriving. Fora that often only grew in the most specific of locations, now spilling out of windows and physically forcing their way through cracks.  
  
Hardly a care in the world, for plants that could easily kill or cure a person.  
  
Simply put, Jasper had stumbled across a gold mine growing in the middle of nowhere. His trek halted and attention captured, backpack left leaning against the empty doorframe.  
  
The double doors stacked nearly within the jumbled mess of overgrown greens, hinges notably torn from the splintering doorframe. Twisted balls of metal that Jasper kicked gently out of the way, mouth slivered open as he stepped into the abandoned mansion. Walking the ground floor with cautious curiosity, stepping over shards of glass and fallen chunks of the ceiling.  
  
While in obvious disarray and looking one good storm away from collapsing, the mansion was eerily secure from what Jasper could tell. The walls, floors, and ceiling covered in a network of weaving vines. The once posh mansion taken back by the forest that had been cleared away during its construction.  
  
The overwhelming scent of perfume assaulting Jaspers sense of smell the moment he stepped foot into the time rotted mansion, a fragrant aroma that was sickeningly sweet. A mixture of the many different plants, all letting off their own distinct scent.  
  
The smell… it made Jaspers head swim.  
  
Despite its state of disrepair, the house was strangely beautiful… and other than him, no one seemed to know about the forgotten mansion. Its owners long gone by this point in time. And by gone, if the level of plant growth was anything to go by, they had probably died before Jasper had ever set foot in the world.    
  
Gone long enough for juvenile trees to become established, setting down roots that broke through the once beautiful marble floors. Growing high and lush, trunks thin enough for Jasper to still wrap his hands around. But strong enough to hold firm against his curiosity, not showing an inch of movement as he jostled and jerked at them.  
  
Surely, the mansion must have been a blessing, and a gift from the Order. For what little money Jasper did have, most had already been spent on food and supplies. Leaving enough coin to purchase a week or two of Inn expenses at the most.  
  
But then what? How would he make a living after those two weeks?  
  
Jasper had already spent the first half of his life living on the streets, and he did not plan on going back to that hell. He was a smart young man after all, stubborn to a fault and often single-minded.  
  
Working and toiling away in the fields, never forgetting the cold nights and the days full of hunger and uncertainty. He refused to become some street corner beggar. Pleading for scraps like an old abandoned mutt.  
  
This mansion, it offered a possibility that Jasper had never even considered.  
  
He would become a merchant of the plant life that grew like weeds from the forest-taken mansion. He would fill his pack until it bulged with the precious plants, and sell it all for a small fortune.  
  
And then rinse and repeat.  
  
This forgotten mansion would be the start of his leap from poverty, and into the comforts of middle-class. Perhaps even upper-class, if he played his cards right.  
  
This was it.. This was his chance at wealth and security. Jasper was sure he looked like a madman at the moment, his cheeks hurting from the grin that had plastered itself across his face. All teeth and laughter, loud and bellyaching.  
  
But it was then, at the sound of his glee, that the floorboards creaked above his head. Startling Jasper from his elation, and practically giving the poor boy a heart attack. His laughter quieted and breath held, listening to the silence of the abandoned house.  
  
And there it was again, a creak of movement from the second floor.  
  
“Hello?” Jasper’s voice carried and echoed, and then faded. The silence stretching a full ten seconds before the tiniest of voices answered back.  
  
“Hello? Is.. is someone there?” Came the voice in reply, gentle and distinctly feminine. The response bringing a furrow to Jaspers brow.  
  
“Sorry for the intrusion. My name is Jasper Blackwell… a farmer from the Town of WhiteBridge. Do you live here?” After his voice, there was once again a long pause. The floor creaking above his head and raining dust down upon him.  
  
“Thank the Order you’re here! Part of the ceiling came down while I was exploring this old building, and I can't get the door to open. Can-.. Can you please help me?”  
  
“Of course! Just hang on, I’ll come find you.” It took little effort for Jasper to find himself upon the second floor, the mansions entryway housing a grand staircase made of marble, and accented with metal.  
  
The deeper he traveled into the mansion, the thicker the plant life became. The marble floors covered in a slick layer of algae, and the walls wrapped with vines. Age leaving the ceiling a mixture of crumbling plaster and gaping holes, letting the afternoon sun glare down upon him.  
  
Room after room he passed, peeking into what he guessed had once been lavish bedrooms. The crumbling ceilings impossibly tall, and the frames of canopied beds left to rot in the harsh elements that the ruined roof let in.  
  
But despite the state of advanced decay present upon the second floor, it was not the scent of mildew and mold that filled the air. No, the air was sweet and savory. Far more so than it had been on the first floor, the scent of the air almost tangible in its potency.  
  
It made Jaspers head swim, and his vision blur momentarily. A hand braced against the wall for support, and his body hunched over. Shoulders squared and breath labored.  
  
He felt… strangely light headed.  
  
“Hello? Are you still there?” The voice was there again, startling Jasper out of his daze and snapping his eyes to the closed door he had taken to lean against. The voice… her voice, was calm. Soothing the panic that had begun to bubble up from his chest, throat dry and cracking as he answered back.  
  
“Yes, S-sorry… let me just-” He tried the doorknob, of course. Twisting and wiggling it, but the door stayed cemented shut. Mocking his attempts.  
  
“Stay back, I’m going to try ramming it.” And with his shoulder angled up, Jasper did just that. Slamming his shoulder hard against the solid wood door with all his might, the wood creaking and buckling. Bending to his will, but refusing to open with the first hit.  
  
Or the second hit… or third.  
  
But at last, the fourth try was the one that hit home. The door swinging wide and slamming against the wall, wedging the door knob in the wood and sending Jasper tumbling to the floor.  
  
A tiny groan gasping its way past his lips.  
  
However, it wasn't the pain from the fall that had pulled the sound from him. His breath deep and greedy, sucking in the overwhelming aroma that coated every inch of the room. A thick, heavenly scent that left him salivating.  
  
“Fuck…” Jasper whispered, having yet to pick himself from off the floor. Frozen and disoriented, his own clothes feeling suddenly stifling. The room hot and humid, and his pants uncomfortably tight.  
  
“Why hello there!” It was a voice, but it wasn't the voice. This one was loud and giddy. Nothing like the calm, gentle rasp of the first voice that had so gratefully asked for help. It was younger and more… excited.  
  
Jasper had expected little, when he had followed the voice. Perhaps a young village girl, or a posey collecting mother. Some poor soul that had followed their curiosity, and ended up getting in a sticky situation.  
  
But this… this was far beyond any of his meager expectations.  
  
This was a colossal fuckup.  
  
Being so close to Lescatie, the occasional demon sighting was to be expected. In the past he had seen childhood friends carted off like cattle, and even been manhandled himself once or twice. But he had been lucky enough to avoid becoming the brief lover of some horny creature.  
  
Being captured was a sure-fire way to an early grave.  
  
Death by fornication.  
  
When at last Jasper raised his gaze from the moss covered floor, gorgeous was the first word that came to mind. Followed quite quickly by a far different word.  
  
_Demons._  
  
Of the countless demon species roaming the lands, the pair were of a breed that Jasper could actually recognize at first glance. The forests overtaking of the mansion making all the more sense, the two demons looking perfectly at home in the lush greenery that covered every inch of the room.  
  
A canopy of vines suspended high overhead, with fat green pods hanging like teardrops from the weave work. A single skinny vine attached to each pod.  
  
“Such a sweet boy, coming to our rescue without a single doubt in his mind.” The woman who spoke possessed the calm voice that had first tempted Jasper up the stairs, her smile gentle and hands loosely clasped in front of her.  
  
But despite her charm and the quiet air about her, there was nothing normal about the woman staring Jasper down. Her skin a light tint of emerald, and long hair a vibrant shade of violet.  
  
Of all the things, he had to wander into an Alraune nesting ground.  
  
The emerald skinned woman was mature and shapely, with wide hips and a bust size that promised back issues. Breasts full and accentuated with the clasping of her hands against her flat stomach. But what caught Jasper's attention at second glance, was the massive pink flower that came halfway up her thighs.  
  
The petals meticulously preened and cared for.  
  
“Don’t you think he looks kind of shrimpy, Lilyana?” The second Alraune looked down her nose at Jasper, as if he was scum. Her eyes rolling and hands planted upon her hips, attitude brash and arrogant.  
  
Unlike the first Alraune; who was apparently named Lilyana, the second demon had ashen skin and bright red hair. The long locks tied up in pigtails, a particularly youthful style that spoke of her age. Looking to be younger of the two demons before him.  
  
But like the other Alraune, she was shapely and noticeably top heavy. Breasts impressively large, but less so than ‘Lilyana's’, her flower base a shade of vibrant purple that matched the two small flowers pressed into the base of each pigtail.  
  
“Who.. who are you?” Jasper stammered out, lightheaded and sweating through his shirt. Blinking slowly, dumbly. And then rapidly, trying to clear the fog that weighted him down.  
  
Alraune were… not overly complicated demons in comparison to some. The species a plant based one that often resided in forests, their humanoid forms no more than a creative ruse to attract men. The giant flower being the actual creature, while the beautiful girl was simply… a self made lure. The plants releasing a powerful scent that easily drew prey in. Either men for them to milk, or other demons that wished to coax their nectar from them.  
  
Both a pleasurable option for the plant.  
  
“Oooh, look at the poor dear. He’s all confused.” Lilyana spoke of him, like one might speak of a puppy. Her hands extended out temptingly to Jasper, only for the floor to shift beneath him. Tendrils wrapping snugly around his wrists and slithering down his body, wrapping around him and bodily lifting him from off the floor.  
  
Tugging him deeper into the room and away from the gaping doorway, hands meeting as Lilyana linked their fingers together. Settling Jasper down carefully in front of her, the petals of her flower base brushing up against his legs.  
  
“I’m Lilyana, and that over there is my sister, Camellia. What might your name be?” Her thumbs drew circles against the back of Jasper's hands, their fingers loosely grasped. The close proximity letting the abundant swell of Lilyana’s breasts press against his chest, the hard peek of her nipples straining from beneath the simple leaf covers doned upon the tip of each mound.  
  
Apart from the scant leafage the pair wore like clothing, the sisters were practically in the nude. Their coverage almost comically minimal, with their nipples and crotches _just_ covered enough with leafs to hide them from view. While leaving almost every other inch of smooth skin on display, their hands and arms covered in stark white gloves.  
  
Lilyana’s gloves riding all the way up to below her underarms, while Camellia’s stopped mid-forearm.  
  
“I’m… i’m…” It took a moment of stammering for Jasper to even remember the question Lilyana had asked him, at last blurting out “I’m Jasper Blackwell.”  
  
“Well ‘Jasper Blackwell’, what brings you to the outskirts of Lescatie? It's not often Carmellia and I get unexpected visitors.” Jasper knew it was rude of him not to meet the woman's gaze, but despite his efforts his eyes stayed trained downwards. Lazily admiring the swell of the demons full breasts, pressed firmly up against his own chest. The heat of the swollen mounds seeping through his shirt, and leaving his throat dry and itchy, tongue sliding along his lips slowly.  
  
“I’m… I’m… did you say inside Lescatie?” It seemed that in Jaspers attempt to put as much distance between himself and WhiteBridge, he had unfortunately wandered from off his path. And into the demon occupied Lescatie.  
  
Great...  
  
“Yes, thats correct! And lucky enough for you, you managed to stumble across quite a historic little building. Welcome to what remains of one of the Royal Family's summer homes.” Camellia’s brash voice made Jasper jump, head whipping to the side to stare wide eyed at the younger plant demon, his mouth agape and mind washed in white.  
  
“R-royal?” Jasper barely managed to question, his body jolting visibly as Lilyana dropped one of his hands and ran her fingers through his hair, raking the gloved tips of her nails against his scalp. Soothing and unfairly distracting, the sweet fragrance of her scent lulling him to compliance.  
  
His legs numb, rooted where they were planted. The thought of escape being one that never so much as crossed his mind.  
  
And truthfully, that should have been the only thought.  
  
While Jaspers hometown of WhiteBridge had never been part of Lescatie’s nation, it had still been close enough to the border for news and happens to trickle down by word of mouth. Including a vague recollection of a royal summer house being constructed, shortly before Lescatie had become demon occupied.  
  
The lavish mansion paid entirely through the high taxation of the nation's citizens. But, what Jasper mostly remembered about the mansion… were the stories of its christening. A shocking display of violence that had been the topic of conversation around WhiteBridge for weeks afterwards.  
  
The completion of a royal building, celebrated with the hanging of two witches that had originally lived in a tiny house in the middle of the forest. In the same spot they had built the mansion. The pair having been well known for their craft capabilities, and an ungodly talent in the art of hypnotism.     
  
What had they been called again? The two hanged sisters.  
  
The.. the… the Courles Sisters. That was it.  
  
“Courles?” Jasper slurred out, Lilyana’s hand tightening in his hair at the mention, fisting the handful of captured locks.  
  
“Thats right, Jasper. Such a smart boy.” The practically nonexistent space vanished between them, Lilyana’s vines coiling around Jasper's midsection. Pulling and tugging him forward until the petals of Lilyana’s flower parted for him, and he found himself pressed flush against the plant demon. Her arms wrapping around his shoulders, and his face made to rest against her chest.  
  
The soft texture of her skin urged a gasp from his throat, his lips parting around the sound. And by the Order… just from the brush of his lips against her flesh, he could taste her. Taste the intoxicating essence of her nectar drenched skin.  
  
The scent that had overwhelmed and incapacitated him upon entrance… it was nothing in comparison when it came to the taste of her skin. Jaspers breath escaping in short labored puffs, his tongue at last darting out to lay a greedy lick along the delectable skin.  
  
“Its funny, isnt it Camellia? Before demons came along, a little witchcraft was all it took to get hanged. Times were so much simpler back then.” Lilyana’s hands cradled the back of Jasper’s head, voice low and sedative as she spoke to her sister. As if their conversation had little interest to Jasper.  
  
But with so much skin for his tongue to trace, Lilyana was unarguably correct.  
  
“And doing the gallows jig was all it took to be reborn as a demon. I do miss having legs though…. Oh, and don’t you hoard that human to yourself this time. I get a fair share of that cumbag!” While Camellia may have possessed the patience of a toddler, she nonetheless begrudgingly waited her turn. Watching the little human male lavish his tongue across Lilyana’s breast, the older of the two Alraune humming gentle to herself. Wordlessly freeing Jasper from the bothersome confines of his clothing with the use of her tendrils, his shirt pulled deftly over his head and his pants carefully sheared away with the knife that had been sheathed upon his hip.  
  
The ruined bits of cloth tossed carelessly to the floor, followed shortly by the knife. Leaving jasper once again pressed flush against Lilyana, as naked as the day he was bore. Flesh tanned from field-work and body lean, his cock jutting proudly out from between his thighs.  
  
“What a pretty cock you have~” Lilyana said, wrapping a gloved hand around Jasper's cock and giving the thick meat a playful little tug, Jaspers hips snapping forward at the tease. The pale tip of his cock already dripping precum all over her covered hands, sticky and copious.  
  
When it came to length, Jasper was no prized pig.  Falling squarely in the ‘average’ category. But while he was normal in length, it was in girth he excelled. His cock thick and swollen, and just a hair too large for Lilyana’s hand to full wrap around. A single fat vein running along the underside.  
  
As Lilyana stroked his off, Jasper's attention did not stray. Eyes forever locked upon the generous swell of her breasts, tongue leaving trails of wetness with its exploration. Over the curve of one breast, and then the other. His tongue dipping into the deep valley between her mounds.  
  
His tongue never venturing towards them, but his eyes fixed on the covered peaks of her nipples. The erect buds straining against their leaf coverings.  
  
With the hand not stroking Jasper's cock, Lilyana peeling the covers off her nipples, the hardened peaks just a shade darker than the rest of her skin. Her nipples stubby but thick, the perfect size for Jasper to wrap his lips around and suckle on like a newborn.  
  
His attentions awarded with a thumb caressing over the tip of his cock.  
  
“Drink all you like, my little pet.” Lilyana murmured, running her hand through Jasper's hair. Her gaze on the thick cock that twitched within her pumping hand, spilling precum like a busted dam. The scent making her thighs twitch and stomach churn with anxiousness.  
  
Jasper was all tongue and teeth as he suckled, greedily switching from one nipple to the other, and then back again. The taste of her flesh leaving him rocking back against his heels, and foolishly thanking the Order for the delicious meal he had been granted.  
  
But it was then, as he suckled hard and greedily, Jasper suddenly found himself with a mouthful of liquid addiction. A taste that would forever be burned into his tastebuds. Strong and mouth watering, his efforts renewed.  
  
Sucking back the delicious wetness like it was his last meal, the syrupy amber breast milk dribbling messily from the corner of his lips. Jasper breathing deeply through his nose before each gulp. His head swimming and cock throbbing, mind meandering into blankness.  
  
All Jasper could focus on, was the taste upon his tongue and the pulsing of his cock. His hips jerking forward against Lilyana’s stroking hand, balls tightening and breath catching.  
  
“Oooh… I’m-” Jasper couldn't even manage to squeeze the words out, before he found himself cumming. Muscles freezing and eyes rolling in their sockets, his cum spattering against Lilyana’s hand and stomach.  
  
The load thick and rich. So much pouring out that it actually gave Jasper pause in his suckling, the thick mess oozing down Lilyana’s emerald flesh and dripping onto the pale petals of her flower.  
  
Lilyana’s hand continuing to coax more and more cum from Jasper, her eyes bright and gleeful. Tongue darting across her lips with a hunger Jasper had little time to question, the teat he suckled upon stolen from his mouth as Lilyana sunk down within her Base.  
  
Lips wrapping around the cum dribbling tip of Jasper's cock, tongue talented and awe inspiring. Stoking and cleaning the mess he had made, and taking his cock into her mouth and throat with ease.  
  
Until her nose pressed to his stomach, and her throat clenched around his fat length. Milking him for every last savory drop she could tempt from Jaspers balls. Her hands gripping tightly at his hips, pulling him body forward and pressing his cock deeper into her eager mouth.  
  
Jasper almost felt guilty with how famished the plant demon seemed, his load blown and in need of time to replenish. He was only human afterall...  
  
Then again, humans became capable of surprising things when it came to demons.  
  
“F-fuck…” Jasper gasped out, gripping at the back of Lilyana’s head and shoving every inch of his cock down her throat. His balls tightening up as he found himself cumming yet again, just moments after blowing his previous load.  
  
Shooting enough thick cum down Lilyana’s greedy throat that it actually began to spill from her lips and trickle down the curve of her massive breasts. Jaspers eyes following the escaped cumtrails with blown-pupils, only to flicker up as Lilyana leaned back.  
  
Jaspers cock sliding from the tight warmth of her gulping throat, while Lilyana’s hands grasping at her nipples. Lifting her breasts and sandwiching Jasper's cock between them. The tip of his length resting against her full bottom lip as his cum gushed out in thick ropes, splattering against her face and oozed down her breasts.  
  
By the Order did she look _stunning_ stained with his cum. A beautiful elder sister that looked positively debauched with her face covered in ropes of seed. Her soft breasts used to milk him dry, dragging her taut nipples against his cock, and swirling her tongue over his cumdrooling tip.  
  
“You taste heavenly~” Lilyana cooed out, her face a mess of sticky cum. Tongue darting out to clean her lips of his essence. Lilyana laying one last lick to the tip of Jasper's cock, before rising back to her full high. Her hand refusing it relinquish its hold upon Jasper's cock, which still stood proudly even after three shattering orgasms.  
  
His already beginning to dribble precum again.  
  
“Just fuck him already, I want my turn.” Camellia’s timing couldn’t have been anymore distracting, Lilyana rolling her eyes good naturedly at her sister's impatience. Gaze never straying from Jaspers.  
  
“Don’t think I haven't notice you touching yourself over there, Camellia.” At the truthful teasing, the younger of the Courles sisters remained wisely silent. Her scant leaf coverings already removed in favor of playing with herself, hands pinching at her nipples and thumbing at her clit.  
  
Lilyana’s ever impatient little sister.  
  
But truth be told, Lilyana had knowingly been hogging the human to herself, savoring his flavorful cum and letting him stew in the effects of her nectar. The potent aphrodisiac racing through his system. Forcefully affecting his needs, wants, and desires.  
  
All of which now pointed at the same basic urge to fuck, and empty his constantly refilling balls. Alraune nectar known for its ability to increase a humans libido, and sexual urges… and the speed at which their cum replenished.  
  
“Just hurry it up..” Came a mumbled, half hearted reply from Camellia. Pouting quietly from across the room, but continuing to play with herself anyway.  
  
Her feelings conflicted as she watched her elder sister play with the little human, annoyed that she had to wait… but also excited to watch her sister at work. To see the usually calm and removed Lilyana succumb to the urges of their rebirthed species, and fuck some random human male. It was exhilarating to see.  
  
Lilyana laughed gently and wrapped her free arm around Jasper's neck. Pulling their bodies flush together again, his thick cock wedged between her soft thighs. The heat of her covered pussy baring down on him, the wetness of her arousal coating her thighs and trickling down Jasper's cock.  
  
“You have been such a patient little pet, that I’m going to let you fuck me.” Even in the muddled mess of his mind, Jasper could understand the concept of a reward. The tiny scrap of leaf peeled from her crotch and flicked carelessly to the side, her cunt bare to Jasper's frantic gaze.  
  
His eyes soaking in the soft curve of her swollen pussy, the emerald flesh slick with juices and lips every so daintily pouted. The sign of a pussy that was well played with.  
  
Which was quite a surprise, given how reserved of a person Lilyana seemed to be.  
  
It was always the quiet ones who turned out to be the biggest of cocksluts.  
  
With Lilyana’s pussy so willingly on display, Jasper could not help the churn of his hips. Grinding his cock along the seam of her cunt and smearing her juices over his length. Wet and warm, and like nothing Jasper had experienced in his life…  
  
Ever.  
  
There was little thought put into Jasper's actions, his hips jerking and hands grasping. Sliding his cock wetly between the cinch of Lilyana’s closed legs. Mindless and beastial. Humping Lilyana’s thighs like a horny dog. Searching for a hole to fuck… but enjoying the friction too much to get his act together.  
  
But then Lilyana was shifting, her hips rising to meet Jaspers…guiding the tip of his cock until it prodded against the lips of her pussy. Jasper crying out as he mindlessly surged forward.  
  
Breath catching and fingers clenching at the swell of Lilyana’s supple hips. His cock sunken to the root inside of the demons warmth, her walls silken and sweltering.  
  
Admittedly, with the chaos and responsibilities that had plagued his youth, it was embarrassing for Jasper to admit he had never bedded a woman before. And while his interest in the fairer sex was there… he just happened to lacked motivation. So here he was, a twenty-one year old virgin losing his virginity to a cumaddicted demon…  
  
And it was like nothing… _nothing_ , he had ever experienced before.  
  
_Ever_.  
  
So really, it was no surprise that Jasper found himself cumming before he even knew it, voice a jumbled mess of grunts and gasps. Hips harsh in their thrusting, pounding his length into Lilyana at a blistering pace.  
  
Pouring so much cum inside of her that it spurting out when he rammed his cock back in. His hands clutching at her, pulling her against him. Her slick little cunt a cumrag for the loads that followed one after another.  
  
His output growing with each new load that swelled within his balls. Filling Lilyana until her flat stomach began to round, and the gushes of escaping cum turned into a steady flow.  
  
Packing Lilyana with enough of Jaspers seed that it squelched messily from her and flooded her flower base. Lilyana’s tinkering moans and whimpers egging him forward, her lips pressed against the shell of his ear. Letting him hear the sweet sounds of her pleasure, each gasping breath and high pitched squeal renewing his need to soil her body with his seed.  
  
Lilyana’s pussy tightening around his pounding cock, strangling his meat and bringing a sheen of sweat to his brow as he worked hard to maintain his pace. Emptying his fourth load into her greedy cunt, and quickly working his way towards a fifth.  
  
But this time, it wasn't Jasper who surged through the throws of release. Dulled nails digging into the back of his neck as Lilyana grew quiet and rigid. Her back arched, and her teeth bitten into her bottom lip.  
  
Silent and stiff again Jasper as she came, her pussy spasming around his cock. His hips continuing to drive himself into her. Pounding her through her release, and at last drawing her voice back into reality as he came within her for a fifth time.  
  
Lilyana wailing as she was filled to the brim, and then plenty more. Her vines halting the frantic rutting of his hips before the little human could work himself up to a sixth release.  
  
And with praise upon her lips, Lilyana sealed her mouth to Jaspers.  
  
Tongue darting forward to lay a long, broad lick along the roof of his mouth, the young merchants pulsing cock twitching inside of her. Stirring up the overflowing load he had pumped into her.  
  
His thick cum oozing down her thighs, wet and filthy.  
  
Just how Lilyana wanted it.  
  
After such a thorough seeding, Lilyana was confident her bloodline would scatter with the wind for another year. Alraune’s being one of the few demons that did not gestate their offspring, instead preferring to wait for the end of winter to release their seedlings onto the summer breeze.  
  
Letting their children float far and wide, setting down roots in forests and occasionally towns. The sisters often only leaving the sanctuary of the abandoned mansion when it came time to spread their seedlings.  
  
Still, it wouldn't hurt to sample a bit more of Jaspers rich seed. He had plenty of life left in him still-  
  
“Let me have a taste already, Lilyana!” It seemed Camellia’s impatience had finally caught up with her, lips pursed and arms angrily crossed beneath her full breasts. Her vines already slithering their way across the floor, shackling themselves around Jasper's ankles and tugging firmly, demandingly.  
  
“Would it kill you to say please, Camellia?” Lilyana teased, refusing to relinquish her hold upon the man still plastered to her front, Jaspers breath hot against her cheek, and his hips continuing to mindlessly jerk forward. Again and again thrusting his aching cock into Lilyana’s cumflooded cunt.  
  
Each sloppy thrust sending a spatter of his cum squirting down her thighs, and all over the sopping petals of her flower base.  
  
“Yes, it would kill me!” Camellia’s vines tightened, the measly two she had sent over now supplied with backup.  
  
Half a dozen more that curled around Jasper's body.  
  
His thighs, wrists, hips, and even his neck. Bodily tugging him backwards, with little success. Jaspers arms tight around Lilyana’s waist, desperate to keep their lower bodies connected. Voice no more than a deep, guttural grunt of disagreement.  
  
“No patience at all.” Lilyana sang out, her hold upon Jasper remaining cemented. Luckily for Camellia though, Lilyana had always been a fan of spoiling her little sister, after the initial teasing. Her lips pressing to Jaspers for a long, wet kiss. The merchant moaning and wriggling as he was force fed enough nectar to leave him light headed and on the brink of cumming yet again.  
  
Cock swelling up and balls tightening, hips renewing their rutting with vigor.  
  
“He’s all yours, sister.”  
  
Lilyana’s grip upon Jasper slackened, her hands and coils releasing all at once. Letting Camellia’s firm tugging pull the poor boy from his rutting, hardened cock sliding wetly free from Lilyana’s cunt.  
  
His seed oozing noisily down her thighs, loud and lewd. Her bodies potency having thickened his essence to a slimy, viscous sludge. Her hands mopping up the freely flowing cum with glee, smearing it all the way from her cunt to her mouth. Tongue lavishing over her sticky fingers with an insatiable hunger.  
  
“Delicious~”  
  
With Jasper no longer cocooned within Lilyana’s arms, Camellia’s demanding tugs sent the poor merchant flailing and stumbling, pulled blindly backwards until he was toppling unceremoniously into a shocked Camellia’s arms. His hands upon her, searching for purchase in his disorientation.  
  
Jaspers nectar fueled body programmed with the sole desire to feel the euphoric bliss of cumming. A thick load of his rich seed already threatening to burst forth.  
  
Despite her demonic strength and abilities, to suddenly have her arms full of wriggling human was enough to leave Camellia stunned temporarily. Her shackled vines limp against Jasper's nude body, the strength vanishing from them.  
  
With teeth and tongue, Jasper devoured every inch of Camellia’s flesh that he came across, his hands gripping at her hips and mouth worshiping the taut peaks of her nipples. Hips jerking forward to grind his cum slickened cock against her chubby thighs.  
  
“Wait-wait-wait-” She stammered out, face flushed and pupils blown. The scent of Jaspers cum beckoning forth her demon nature, thighs squeezing together as her pussy throbbed.  
  
But the word ‘Wait’ did little to spur Jasper’s intentions, his hands sliding down her hips to her ass. Gripping at her plush rear, the soft flesh spilling out from between his spread fingers. His hips continuing to aimlessly grind forward. Cock sliding against her thighs and smearing his precum all over her stomach and pelvis.  
  
And then all at once, he was inside of her. Their hips bumping together as Jasper sheathed his thick cock inside her with a single thrust, stretching Camellia’s cunt around his girth.  
  
“Tight, isn't she?” Whereas Lilyana’s cunt felt like it had been hand crafted to take his cock, Camellia was far tighter than expected. Walls clamping down around his length and holding tight, each thrust a struggle sink back in.  
  
But despite how tight and suffocating it was, Camellia’s cunt was as pleasurable as Lilyana’s had been. Tight, wet, and conforming to every curve and groove of Jasper's cock. His eyelids clenching and toes curling.  
  
Before Jasper even knew it, he was cumming once again. Groaning around the nipple in his mouth and flooding Camellia’s tight cunt with so much cum that it spurted out of her. Painting her thighs and petals with his essence, his hips continuing to jerk forward incessantly, pounding himself into her as he drained his balls.  
  
Not a single pause in his desperation.  
  
And Camellia, by the Order did she cry out. With understandable surprise at first, but that was quickly followed with tiny wails and moans. Her fingers clutching at the back of Jasper's head, pulling at his hair and raking her nails down the length of his back. Leaving long red welts in her wake, her head thrown back and mouth left agape.  
  
It had been a long time since Camellia had last allowed one of their seminal slaves to fuck her, her expectations often set too high.  
  
To Camellia, humans annoying and bothersome beings. Both in her current, and the previous life.  
  
It had been a power hungry man that had signed their death warrants, and a cowardly man who had hid behind a mask as he dropped them to their deaths. Other than their precious seed, men were useless to her.  
  
So whereas Lilyana prefered to seduce and fuck, Camellia favored the use of her flowers to drain men.  
  
Her beloved ‘Succubus Flowers’. Because, unlike the mess and effort that went into fucking a captured prey, the use of a Succubus Flower was much simpler. Dozens of the unassuming flowers tethered with vines to an Alraune’s flower base, looking like nothing more than beautiful blossoms to admire.  
  
But like the demon girls they were attached to, Succubus Flowers were lewd and cumhungry. Made to be fastened upon cocks, and to milk enough cum from captive humans to keep their Alraune host comfortably fed.  
  
It was the method of feeding that Camellia prefered… but every now and then, a fat cock was an exciting treat. To feel the press of hips against her own, moving in tangent.  
  
Stretching her, filling her. Leaving her gasping for breath, and spilling cum and nectar all over her base. The usually proud and haughty Alraune reduced to a fucksleeve, at the mercy of some lowly human that couldn't even form words in his current state of carnal delirium.  
  
The world dumbed down until all that mattered was the feeling of silken walls, and the spilling of more seed.  
  
To Camellia, humans were on the same level as cattle. To be used and consumed… and eventually disposed of, when they were beyond repair.  
  
And then replaced with another captive.  
  
Camellia gritted her teeth together, hard. Her eyes narrowing and fingers tightening against the back of Jasper’s head, her limp and forgotten tendrils snapping back to life. Tightening around Jasper's wrists and forcefully peeling his disgusting hands from her ass and behind his own back. Binding them there painfully tight, and dragging the merchant back.  
  
His fat cock sliding from Camellia’s pussy with a squelch of wetness, Camellia’s juices glistening upon the tight skin. Glossy and bright, tempting Camellia to slid her tongue along its length and tempt another load from Jaspers balls.  
  
But no, she had other things in mind.  
  
“Such a rude human… fucking a girl without even saying hello. And cumming inside of her no less!” Camellia tisked loudly in mock disappointment, a single flower tipped vine raising itself from the petals of her base, the Succubus flower absolutely dripping with her nectar.  
  
Its petals opening and closing, a greedy little sapling of a flower that swished back and forth, rubbing itself along the length of Jasper’s cock at Camellia’s unspoken command.  
  
And suctioned itself to Jasper's cock, wet and suckling. Eager to drink the daring human of his precious seed.  
  
The squeeze of the plant's inner walls an undescribable feeling, coils of tiny  threadlike tendrils circling and caressing Jasper's cock. From the thick base, to the pale tip. The devilish flower without mercy as it sucked the seed right out of his balls, drinking and drinking.  
  
All that savory seed traveling down the length of the flowers vine and straight into Camellia’s base. The greedy younger sister watching Jaspers squirming with a tooth filled smile upon her lips, arms crossed beneath her breasts and head cocked to the side.  
  
Watching and enjoying the spoils of her lazy efforts, a happy little moan vibrating in the back of her throat as Jasper squirm, held up mostly by the vines that bound his arms behind his back. Knees weak and legs shaking, the nectar drenched flower milking his essence as quickly as his pheromone affected body could produce it.  
  
Leaving him in a constant state of mid-orgasm, muscled tight and breath stuttered. Hands fisted behind his back.  
  
Cumming was all Jasper seemed capable of doing, within the grasp of Camellia’s milker. Again and again and again… His gaze darkening as exhaustion licked at the edge of his consciousness, the sight of Lilyana and Camellia blurring out of focus.  
  
Camellia with her childish grin, and Lilyana with her quiet smile. Jaspers head beginning to dip forward, and his eyes blink mistily. The ache of his cum drooling cock spreading through his body like wildfire, until every inch of him began to sting with strain. His vision… starting to…go… black…...  
  
“Camellia.” Jasper had never heard Lilyana’s voice as anything other than soft and uncomfortably calm, the sharp tone in which she spoke her sister's name, enough to cause pause.  
  
The suckling upon his cock cutting out practically instantly, the cum hungry flower releasing his length and allowing his aching balls a moment to recoup from the furious milking.  
  
The taut flesh left visibly reddened from the flowers suction. Twitching up and down and dripping with sticky ropes of cum stained Nectar.  
  
“We just got him, Camellia. Don’t break him like the last pet… at least not so soon”  
  
“Such a spoil sport. He would have been fine.” Despite the fact that Jasper was standing, he doubted he could walk even if he tried. Camellia’s vines the only reason he was still upright, his legs quivering beneath his own weight.  
  
Standing there was a newborn deer that could topple at any moment.  His darkening vision slowly starting to clear the longer he stood there, motionless and quiet. Listening to the bickering conversation the sisters casually went through, paying little attention to the stock still human.  
  
“You said that exact same thing about the last two men. And what happened to them?” Lilyana’s question was met with childish silence, Camellia rolling her eyes and throwing up her hands. Wisely deciding to clean the cum from her succubus flower as she Lilyana reprimanded her.  
  
Lilyana’s effort to discipline her little sister… clearly in vain. But that did not stop her from going on, and on, and on… and on. Until at last, even Camellia could not take it anymore.  
  
“Okay, okay. I get it. I’ll play gentle with the little cumsack. Just stop talking already.” Lilyana; unlike Camellia, could be patient when it served her needs. Often winning arguments with her sister, through preservation alone. Bullying the younger Alraune until she gave up, just to make the conversation stop.  
  
Lilyana raised a hand towards Jasper, the vines that kept him captive squirming to life and dragging him back towards her, releasing his arms for their bindings and depositing him in her flower base.  
  
Her hand gripping at his cock without a single how-do-you-do.  
  
“Listen here, slave.” Camellia ground out, jabbing at Jaspers chest with her free hand. His gaze unfocused and eyes slowly blinking, staring through pinched brows. His nectar infused thoughts a jumbled mess of confusion and want. Cock pulsing in Camellia’s tight grip.  
  
“Next time you lay your filthy hands on me without permission, I’m going to make you wish your whore mother never birthed you. Understand?” Jasper was positive he heard something in his neck crack, with how vigorously he nodded his head in understanding.  
  
His cock dribbling precum all over Camellia’s hand, despite the fear that bubbled up from his chest. Hands gripping into fists and mouth opening, words upon the tip of his tongue. But all that escape was a sharp cry of surprise as Camellia stroked his cock, his hips jumping and head thrown back.  
  
A shamefully lewd moan parting his lips.  
  
“Good.. Now shove that fat cock of yours back into me, before I change my mind.” With his lips still parted, Camellia had little trouble forcing her tongue into his mouth.  
  
The rich, addicting flavor of nectar forming goosebumps up his arms and down his spine. His tongue darting forward to clash with Camellia’s, swirling and encircling. Greedily drinking down the nectar she emptied down his throat.  
  
Balls swelling with seed, sloshing and compacting as he fought to keep it from spilling too soon. It wasn't until Camellia deemed him properly fed, that she broke the clashing of their lips, Jasper's eyes dark and wild as he stared down at her.  
  
Chest rising as he gasped for breath, gulping down mouthfuls of air. The scent of the intoxicating Alraune pheromones, mixing with the addictive nectar pooled in his belly. His vision swimming and breath laboring.  
  
Camellia gave Jasper's cock a last palm, before she turned her back to him. Her shapely ass bumping up against the jut of his cock, and her body arching forward until her hands pressed into the petals of her base.  
  
Thighs parted and pussy visible for the entire world to see, the lips still slightly gaped apart from the earlier fucking, his caked down her thighs.  
  
“Fuck. Me.” Camellia demanded, peeking over her shoulder at him.  
  
And if there was one thing Jasper’s father had taught him, it was to never look a gift horse in the mouth. His hands gripping at Camellia’s hips tightly, and cock rubbing against her sopping cunt. Sliding up and down its length, and savoring the slippery texture of her arousal swollen flesh.  
  
Doing it again, and again until he was sure Camellia would yell at him to stop his foolery... Only to cram himself in without warning. Her tight cunt stretching around Jasper’s thick cock like a second skin, his hips notching up against the round of her ass.  
  
The pace going from zero to ten in a matter of seconds, pounding himself into her with abandonment. Each passing second being one that drew him closer to cumming, teeth gritting together as he desperately held out.  
  
Fighting the pull of release that dug into his gut like a sharp knife. Camellia’s massive breasts swaying with his thrusting, hanging like heavy udders from her bent form. Nipples dragging against the soft petals of her base.  
  
“You dislike humans so much… but you still let them fuck you like an animal, sister. Bent over and mounted like a dog in heat.” Camellia flushed at her sister's words, her face as bright as her hair. She would deny it, but the sounds that came from her mouth said otherwise.  
  
Moaning out as Jaspers thick cock stretched her tight cunt and light up starts behind her eyelids. Hips jerking back to meet the frantic pounding of his hips. Fucking herself against his cock, and savoring the delicious burn that pulsed within her stomach.  
  
Jasper was close already, and had been for a while now. His balls clenching and toes starting to curl, white knuckled as he gripped Camellia’s hips. Shoving his length into her, deeper and deeper each thrust and at… at last the dam was uncorked.  
  
And he _poured_ himself into her. Filling Camellia to the brim, and then pulling his spurting cock out and letting his seed spill down the crease of her ass and all down her back. Coating her until she glistened, and then shoving himself back in.  
  
His thrusts short and deep, churning up her cum drenched insides and heightening the pitch of her moans, her walls clenching around him painfully. Growing tighter until at last Camellia was moaning her way through an orgasm that arched her back like a drawn bow.  
  
The more he came, the harder it was for Jasper to focus. His body twitching and quivering as he stood there, hands gripping at Camellia like a lifeline. The world fading in and out of focus before him, his acknowledgment minimal as Camellia hefted herself back to her full height.  
  
Jasper clinging to her ass, with his cock still buried in her cunt. The last of his load spurting from his cock.  
  
Everything was so… heavy all of a sudden.  
  
Camellia gave a tinkering little moan as she let Jasper's cock slide out of her, his thickened cum oozing down her thighs and seeping all over the vibrant petals of her base. The cumdrained little merchant left leaning bonelessly against her, his eyes vacant and breath forced. Seed still dribbling from his jutting cock.  
  
The powerful effects of their essence leaving him painfully hard even after sexual exhaustion had settled in and he had gone quiet.  
  
“Well, that was okay I guess.” Camellia offhandedly mentioned, as if she had not just shuddered her way through an orgasm. Her hands mopping up the mess of cum that wetted her thighs, halfheartedly cleaning up after Jasper before licking her sticky hands clean.  
  
“Are you wanting another go, sister?” Camellia asked, eyeing Lilyana from across the room.  
  
After enjoying the show her beloved little sister had put on, Lilyana seemed tempted to take up the offer. Biting her lip and stroking her hand down her stomach.  
  
“I kind of do, but I don’t want break our new cumbag so soon. So, just string him up for now. We can enjoy him again later, if you want.”  
  
From the ceiling, one of suspended cocoons was lowered to the mossy floor below. Its size becoming all the more noticeable the closer to the ground it became, the mass of vines and molded leafs shaped into a human sized capsule. Comfortably roomy for a scrawny man like Jasper.  
  
“This one will do perfectly!” Camellia laughed aloud, the cocoon cracking right down the middle and folding open. Nectar spilling freely from the opened shell, drenching the floor with the precious liquid.  
  
Unlike Lilyana who might have gently situated Jasper inside of the cocoon, Camellia simply dropped him into it. Pushing his ragdolled body backwards and letting him topple into the casing on his own. His limbs like lead and eyes heavy with exhaustion, body quivering as another wave of seed started to bubble from the tip of his cock.  
  
“OhOohh!” Camellia frantically raced to stop the wasting of his delicious seed, easing one of her precious flowers over his cock and letting it suckle down every drop of the rich milk.  
  
The plant lazily milking him, unlike the first time it had sampled his seed.    
  
“He’s such a quickshoot, isn't he sister?” In his disoriented state, Jasper stared up at Camellia as she loomed over the pod he had been manhandled into, lips parting to form words.  
  
Only to moan weakly and wriggle in the pod, fingers twitching and muscles screaming for motion.  
  
“But he’s so delicious, isn't he? You can taste the purity in his seed. I bet the poor little thing hasn't even slept with a human before.” Lilyana purred out, the two sisters sharing a quiet laughed at Jaspers expense, the opened pod shifting around the immobilized human. Vines weaving themselves back together one loop at a time, until all jasper could see was pitch darkness all around him.  
  
And quickly, panic set in. Pumping adrenaline through his veins. Jaspers hands quivering, shaking violently as he tried to operate his numbed fingers. Dulled nails sinking uselessly into the weave work of the cocooning greenery, voice guttural and hoarse as it finally made its way past his lips.  
  
“No. No. No… No!”  
  
“Just embrace it, Jasper. You’ll love being part of our little family.” Lilyana’s calm voice did little to stiffen his panic, voice rising as he repeated the single word again and again. Screaming it with all his might.  
  
And just as Jasper began to wail upon the inside of the cocoon with his fists, the plant suckling upon his cock started to drool. The liquid thick and syrupy, with a scent that left Jasper reeling in confusion. His panic abruptly squashed by the rush of arousal that ravaged its way down the entire length of his body, his balls tightening as he came yet again.  
  
Little by little, the cocoon filled up with Alraune nectar. Pooling until it lapped at the underside of Jaspers ears, his skin feverish to the touch. The wild and panicked look in his eyes darkening to a vacant and confused stare.  
  
Mind a blank slate as he laid there.  
  
“And now, up you go!” Camellia’s voice sounded so far away… muffled and distant. What did she mean by-  
  
And by the Order, he was cumming again.… what had he just been thinking?  
  
As the pod was hoisted back up to the safety of the high ceiling, the warm nectar pooled at Jaspers feet. The cocoon so filled with the precious sap that it rose to just below his navel, submerging half of his body in the potent aphrodisiac.  
  
And the hands that had raised to beat at the cocoon walls, fell limp at his sides. Jasper quiet and motionless in his milking pod. The only sound to leave his lips, being the occasional whimper or moan that managed to escape his throat.  
  
Jasper taking up residence in the sea of hanging pods that littered the ceiling. A single fleeting thought passing through his mind.  
  
_Welcome to WhiteBridge... Population two-hundred and twenty._


End file.
